


Afraid of the dark

by Evecore



Series: Stray Kids Piss Chronicles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evecore/pseuds/Evecore
Summary: Stray Kids got on a camping tour, but Jeongin woke up in the middle of the night because he had to pee. There was one problem though: he was afraid of darkness.Lucky for him, Seungmin was happy to help him out.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids Piss Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053812
Kudos: 91





	Afraid of the dark

Jeongin knew he shouldn't have agreed to go camping with the members.

Sure, it'd be refreshing to get a break from all the promotions. It's not like he didn't want to, it's just that it may have kind of intervened with a rather weird kink he had. 

And it went well for the youngest. They had a barbecue, even played some dumb games. Jeongin used the precious time to bond with the other members. 

It would've been wonderful if it wasn't for what was to come. 

He woke up in the middle of the night, a familiar heat resting in his abdomen. Did he have an inflamed stomach from the food earlier? Nope. Arousal? Negative. Jeongin swallowed hard. 

He needed to pee and that badly. 

He looked over to see his Tentmate Seungmin still awake and immersed in the book he was reading. His face was illuminated by the little lamp he brought along with him. The youngest would've normally used the chance to admire his well put together feature, but he just couldn't get himself to focus. 

Jeongin crossed his legs. The urge to pee got more and more by every second. If he wasn't so afraid of the dark, he would just go outside and do so. Why did he have to be such a coward? 

"Fuck." Jeongin cursed under his breath which made Seungmin attentive. 

"Jeongin, is everything okay?" Seungmin turned to look at the younger and noticed the uneasy shifting as he did so. 

Jeongin wasn't sure whether to call him his savior or killer. All he knew was that he would regret the next thing he said.

"I really need to pee."

"So?" Seungmin sighed before looking at his book again. "There's trees everywhere here. Just go."

"I-it's just..." Jeongin hissed as the pain in his gut grew more intense. "I'm afraid of the d-dark."

Seungmin now closed his book and gave Jeongin a little smile. "It's no problem. I can come with you if it's okay?"

No "Yeah."

Jeongin's bladder spoke over his brain. Soon, Seungmin stood up and offered the boy a hand to help him get on his feet as well. Jeongin was unbelievably anxious to see where this would be going. But, what else was he supposed to do? Piss his pants like a little kid? No! He was an adult for gods sake, he got this! 

The two of them stepped out of the tent. Seungmin took Jeongin's hand in order to guide the way. The air around them was starting to get chilly in contrast to the warm summer temperature just earlier that day. Jeongin didn't know if he was shaking from that or his anxiety. 

Soon after arriving at a secretive enough place, about a few 20 metres or more away from the campside, they stopped in the middle of the forest. Seungmin let go of Jeongin's hand.

"I will wait here." The older said.

"NO!" Jeongin blurted out, his heart already pounding at the thought of being alone in the dark. Either that, or it was the twisted part that kind of wanted Seungmin to watch him as he did his deed. He took a deep breath and Seungmin understood.

To make it even more comfortable for Jeongin, Seungmin put on the flashlight of his phone. "It's okay, I won't look."

Jeongin nodded as Seungmin closed his eyes. He did a quick job to undo the button of his jeans and pull his dick out. Jeongin was desperate, ready to get it over with, but nothing would come out. He pushed, took his sweet time and patience, but it didn't help at all. Jeongin swallowed. Screw his shy bladder! 

"I can't do it." Jeongin said, his voice kind of shaking.

"It's okay." Seungmin came closer and stood behind Jeongin. He made sure to not look at his dick and focus on the weirdly bent tree in front of them instead as he let his hand wander to Jeongin's abdomen. "Let me help you."

Jeongin held back a moan as Seungmin pushed carefully down on his bladder. He tried his best not to get hard as it would make everything worse and more awkward, but his body still heated up nonetheless. Suddenly, the cold didn't bother him anymore. 

Then finally, the first dribbles left the tip. Another press on his stomach, and Jeongin squirted out another spurt. He couldn't hold back and let a small yelp leave his lips when the stream finally started to increase. 

Seungmin still didn't look down, to Jeongin's pleasure. He held his dick as the flow started to get thicker and stronger. It felt like it never stopped, like time was dragged out as he did a task as simple as peeing in public. 

Blood rushed to Jeongin's cheeks and wanted to go south as well. He held one hand in front of his mouth as the stream slowed down. One, two, final spurts and he was finally finished. His knees couldn't stop shaking. It felt so overwhelming and it was hard not to let Seungmin be aware of this.

"I'm finished." Jeongin said, trying to let his voice sound stable.

"Oh thank god." Seungmin said and chuckled. He let go of Jeongin who didn't turn around yet. "Actually, I have to piss so bad too after hearing yo-"

And that's when Jeongin lost it. The only thing in control was his dick at his point. He let himself fall on his knees in front of Seungmin. Seungmin flinched in surprise, his eyes furrowing in concern. 

The youngest cheeks were all red, his gaze dazed. The poor boy looked like he had a fever. 

"Please, pee on me." Jeongin said with a weak voice before Seungmin could even verbally question if everything was okay. 

Jeongin clearly saw the surprise look on Seungmin's face and of course didn't blame him. Awkward tension filled the atmosphere. This was a mistake, why did Jeongin have to let this happen? 

"Okay." Seungmin said.

"I'm sor- wait what?" Jeongin's eyes got bigger as he tilted his head. Did he just hear this right? 

"I will pee on you if you want." Seungmin chuckled his face flushing a bit as well. "Let's just maybe not talk about this in front of the others. They'd disown us." 

Jeongin nodded. Seungmin then proceeded to take out his own dick and holy shit this was it, he was getting to live out his kink with the Kim Seungmin, the cute, dandy, always clean Kim Seungmin was about to make a mess out of him. 

Not only this, but his cock also looked so pretty this close. Tip shining in a soft pink, not really the biggest, but not the smallest as well. Jeongin's mouth watered. 

Jeongin put his tongue out and looked up at Seungmin with awaiting puppy eyes. Seungmin wasn't sure why he agreed to this, but the thought of ruining that innocent face of his? It kind of did things to him as well. 

It didn't take nearly a long as it did for Jeongin for Seungmin to pee. The stream was immediately spurting out, splashing on Jeongin's face. He positioned himself again for the stream to hit Jeongin's tongue directly.

Jeongin's dick started to get harder and harder by every second. He enjoyed it way too much, so much that it didn't even take ten seconds for his cock to throb hard against his clothed stomach as he took every drop of the olders fluids. 

But Seungmin wasn't any better. His dick started to grow in arousal as well, slowly as he didn't want to get through the struggle of pissing with a full-on erection. It was so difficult though with the sight blooming in front of him. 

Jeongin looked so so gorgeous in the gentle white light of Seungmin's flashlight in his free hand, the wetness on his forehead, cheeks, lips, tongue reflecting prettily in it. It was a new feeling for the two of them, a weird feeling, yet a so strangely pleasurable one. 

Seungmin's stream started to die down and Jeongin came closer to his dick in order for him to take it into his own hand. One of the youngers hand wrapped around Seungmin's chub as he slapped the tip once, twice against his tongue. The other hand grabbed his own and started to shamelessly stroke it. Every last drop was milked out of it as Jeongin continued to look up at him.

Watching Jeongin do all of that, made Seungmin yelp, even if it was accidentally. 

"Can I... suck you off?" Jeongin said. 

Seungmin swallowed before nodding after a bit of hesitation. That's when Jeongin took him as a whole while still jerking himself off as well. 

Seungmin moaned and buried his hand in Jeongin's blue hair. The phone which was a shaking mess in his hands was swiftly put into the back pocket of his jeans before Seungmin used his now free hand to cover his moans. 

Jeongin's tongue was skillful as he cleaned every single inch of the others member. It made Seungmin whine, made his toes curl, made him want to just ram it in deeper, but he wouldn't want to hurt Jeongin. 

To Seungmin's pleasure, the sounds coming out of his mouth were muffled by his hand. Even though it was in the middle of the night, some of the members were light sleepers and he just didn't want to risk anything. 

What wasn't being able to be muted were all the wet sounds and slurps coming from beneath though. They both didn't seem to mind that though. 

And wow, Jeongin wanted to live out his piss kink for months, maybe even years. He thought about trying to find some people in forums, but now he was kneeling here instead. Seungmin's piss covering and wetting his clothes, the olders dick in his mouth with the salty note of urine still lingering. 

This was not what he had in mind, no, it was way better. And Jeongin smirked when he looked up because Seungmin seemed to think similarly.

Of course Jeongin came first. His orgasm was intense, more intense than him just masturbating alone. The cum shot up to his clothed chest, this was a first time for Jeongin. 

Seungmin's cock throbbed at the sight of Jeongin's face twisting in ecstasy and him staining one of his favorite shirts to sleep in. 

Seungmin felt himself getting closer as well and made a quick job to yank Jeongin off his erection by his hair. Knowing what was about to come, Jeongin closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue once again. 

Seungmin jerked himself of in a fast pace until he watched the different fluids mix on the youngest face. It was a mental image to keep for his next sessions alone. 

Both were a panting mess in the dark now as they got down from their high. While Seungmin just thought it was one of the most intense blowjobs he ever had, Jeongin just sobbed beneath him. 

Seungmin's mind went clear and filled with sorrow only as he got to his knees to be on the same level as Jeongin.

"What's up? Is everything okay, did I do something wrong?"

Jeongin was full-on crying now and Seungmin responded by embracing him into a firm hug. 

"I-I am so sorry for forcing you into this t-terrible thing." 

"Shhh it's okay. You didn't force me alright? I liked it." Seungmin responded while patting the youngers back. He felt his hoodie getting soaked with tears, but that was okay. Maybe that's kind of a revenge for peeing on Jeongin's shirt. 

"Y-You don't think I'm disgusting?" Jeongin moved to look into the others eyes which were faint from the dark surrounding them.

"No why should i, stupid?" Seungmin pecked Jeongin's forehead. "Now come on, let's go to the river and take a nice late-night bath together hm?"

Jeongin smiled and was about to get up when he was interrupted by Seungmin again. 

"Oh, but Jeongin?"

"Yes?"

"Can we maybe switch positions next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say here except that they are both little piss boys ❤
> 
> Twitter: @bvnnysung


End file.
